Paul is dead
Het gerucht Het gerucht, dat behelst dat Paul McCartney in 1966 met zijn auto zou zijn verongelukt, ontstond toen een radio-dj uit Detroit tijdens de uitzending een telefoontje kreeg van een student van de Universiteit van Michigan. De student beweerde dat Paul McCartney, die toen lid van The Beatles was, niet de echte McCartney, maar een dubbelganger zou zijn. Deze dubbelganger zou William Campbell heten, ook wel "Faul" genoemd. De media sprongen spontaan op dit verhaal af en gingen op zoek naar verborgen feiten in nummers en platenhoezen van The Beatles. Zodoende kwamen er tientallen 'bewijzen' naar voren voor de dood van de Beatle. Paul McCartney heeft na deze hype officieel verklaard rond de bewuste tijd inderdaad een klein auto-ongeluk te hebben gehad, maar hier niets aan over te hebben gehouden. In de loop der tijd zijn er, naast vele websites en forums over het gerucht, ook op YouTube talloze filmpjes verschenen over dit gerucht, met als bekendste voorbeelden "The Rotten Apple" (gemaakt door voorstanders van het gerucht) en "The Live And Let Die Mini Shows" (gemaakt door tegenstanders van het gerucht). In vrijwel geen enkel filmpje is er sprake van objectiviteit. Mede door de vele aandacht op internet werd er opnieuw veel aandacht aan het gerucht besteed. Ook populair op internet zijn vergelijkingen van foto's voor en na 1966 waaruit zou moeten blijken dat Paul McCartney al dan niet vervangen is door een dubbelganger. Het ongeluk Over het ongeluk gaan twee versies de ronde. Volgens het verhaal vertrok McCartney 's ochtends vroeg van de studio naar huis na een lange nacht te hebben gewerkt en ruzie met John Lennon te hebben gehad. In de eerste versie valt de vermoeide McCartney in slaap achter het stuur, mist een rood verkeerslicht en verongelukt. In de tweede versie raakt McCartney afgeleid door een knappe parkeerwachtster, let niet op en verongelukt. Ook is er nog een detail dat McCartney onthoofd zou zijn door het ongeluk. In het nummer 'Lovely Rita' zou worden verteld over de parkeerwachtster, Rita geheten. De regel "When I caught a glimpse of Rita" zou McCartneys afleiding weergeven, net als de regel "Watching the Skirts You start to flirt now you're in gear", uit het nummer 'Good morning, good morning'. Ook het nummer 'She's leaving home' bevat een aanwijzing, namelijk de regel "Wednesday morning at 5:00 as the day begins", wat het tijdstip zou zijn van het ongeluk. Dit tijdstip komt ook weer voor in het nummer 'Good morning, good morning' met de tekst "People Running around it's 5 o'clock", wat zou aangeven dat de getuigen van het ongeluk in paniek zouden zijn geraakt. In het nummer 'Revolution 9' zitten vele aanwijzingen over het ongeluk zelf. Zo is te horen hoe auto's racen, sirenes loeien en geluid van brand met iemand die (wanneer het achterstevoren afgespeeld wordt) "Let me out! Let me out!" roept, wat een onthoofding tijdens het ongeluk zou ontkrachten. Anderzijds wordt dat juist wel "verklaard" in het nummer 'Don't pass me by' met de tekst "You were in a car crash and you lost your hair" (waarvan "hair" ook als "head" kan worden verstaan). Ook de tekst "He blew his mind out in a car, he didn't notice that the lights had changed" uit het nummer 'A day in the life' zou suggereren dat McCartney zijn hoofd verloor. Het ongeluk uit dat nummer betrof echter iemand anders; Tara Browne, een Britse beroemdheid die op 18 december 1966 verongelukte en die een van de inspiratiebronnen voor 'A day in the life' vormde. Er gaat ook een moderne theorie over de dood van McCartney, ontstaan door het internet. Deze theorie gaat ervan uit dat de Illuminati ervoor probeerden te zorgen dat The Beatles drugs (LSD) gingen promoten. McCartney weigerde dat te doen, en moest dus worden vermoord. Dezelfde theorie gaat er ook van uit dat John Lennon door dezelfde mensen is vermoord als Paul McCartney, omdat hij geprobeerd zou hebben om het verhaal naar buiten te brengenbron?. Dit laat zien dat een oud gerucht is uitgegroeid tot een complottheorie. Potentiële bewijzen come together In deze video zijn opvallend veel auto's te zien, en na een halve minuut zie je veel mensen bij elkaar staan in paniek. Er is een soort van chaos. Het zou kunnen dat dit het ongeluk van McCartney moet voorstellen. In werkelijkheid betreft het hier een filmpje, mogelijk gemaakt door een fan, van de aankomst van The Beatles bij de studio. Dergelijke momenten verliepen echter altijd chaotisch en soms paniek, omdat fans en journalisten over elkaar heen struikelden om zo dicht mogelijk bij hun idolen te kunnen zijn. Abbey Road *Op de nummerplaat van de witte Volkswagen Kever ("Beetle") achter The Beatles, op de hoes van Abbey Road, staat 'LMW 281F'. Beweerd wordt dat 'LMW' staat voor 'Linda McCartney Widow' en dat 281F moet worden gelezen als 28IF en dat dat betekende dat McCartney 28 jaar oud zou zijn, als hij nog had geleefd (hij was toen 27, maar in veel oosterse religies begint men bij het tellen van de leeftijd bij 1, waardoor McCartney 28 zou zijn). Het 'Linda McCartney Widow' kan echter tegengesproken worden, dit omdat Paul McCartney Linda pas in 1967 voor het eerst ontmoet heeft terwijl McCartney in 1966 al zou zijn overleden. In dat geval heeft Linda Paul dus nooit echt ontmoet en kan ze dus ook niet zijn weduwe zijn. Een andere uitleg voor 'LMW' luidde dat de letters stonden voor: Living McCartney Was/Would be. *Op dezelfde plaat loopt McCartney op blote voeten, met een sigaret in zijn rechterhand. In veel landen worden overledenen zonder hun schoenen begraven - de sigaret zou een Siciliaans symbool voor de dood zijn (argumenten voor dat laatste vind je echter alleen bij aanhangers van de Paul is dead-theorie). Bovendien was het alom bekend dat Paul McCartney linkshandig is. Dit zou er eveneens op duiden dat er op de hoes sprake was van een dubbelganger van Paul McCartney. Maar op een beroemde foto uit 1963 is echter ook al te zien dat Paul McCartney zijn sigaret in zijn rechterhand heeft. Je zou John Lennon in zijn witte kledij kunnen zien als een priester, Ringo Starr als een begrafenisondernemer in een plechtig zwart pak en George Harrison als een grafdelver in simpele spijkerkleding. Bovendien loopt McCartney met ogen gesloten en (als enige) uit de maat. Maar wie blootvoets op straat loopt kijkt wellicht veiligheidshalve naar beneden; zijn ogen lijken maar gesloten te zijn. In elk geval, de hele voorkant van de hoes is vaak geïnterpreteerd als een begrafenisstoet van McCartney. *Op de achterkant van de hoes een misplaatste '3', mogelijk verwijzend naar het aantal Beatles dat nog over is. Verder zou je op de achterkant van de hoes een doodshoofd kunnen waarnemen, dat symbool zou moeten staan voor McCartneys dood. *Het nummer Come Together zou over The Beatles kunnen gaan, waarbij Lennon zingt One and one and one is three, nog een aanwijzing dat er maar drie originele Beatles over zouden zijn. *Op het soloalbum 'Paul is Live' uit 1993 neemt Paul McCartney, of als McCartney werkelijk is gestorven de man die zich op het moment voordoet als McCartney, deze geruchten op de hak. De nummerplaat is nu veranderd in '51IS', wat betekent dat hij in leven is en dat hij (op dat moment) 51 jaar oud is. *McCartney ontkende dat er aanwijzingen op de hoes zijn. Volgens hem dragen hij en de andere Beatles gewoon hun vrijetijdskleding (John Lennon droeg vaker een wit pak in zijn vrije tijd). De Volkswagen zou volgens McCartney er toevallig geparkeerd staan, en hijzelf zou geen schoenen dragen omdat het een erg warme dag was. De sigaret in McCartneys rechterhand valt ook tegen te spreken, want linkshandigen houden wel eens vaker voorwerpen met hun rechterhand vast, en bovendien gebruiken rokers meestal hun 'goede', in dit geval de linkerhand om de aansteker te hanteren, om vervolgens met de andere hand de sigaret uit de mond te nemen. 1966: Opvallend verloop. *Het jaar 1966 verliep slordig. Er kwam niet, zoals de gewoonte was, aan het eind van het jaar een plaat uit. Een Britse tournee in het najaar werd afgelast en John Lennon gaat voor het eerst iets doen zonder zijn bandleden: hij gaat in een film spelen. George Harrison ging twee maanden naar India, Ringo Starr vergezelde Lennon en McCartney schreef met Beatlesproducer George Martin aan de soundtrack voor de film The Family Way. Pas in februari 1967 verscheen er weer nieuw werk van de groep. Dit voedde speculaties dat The Beatles uit elkaar zouden zijn. Toen in 1969 de Paul is dead-theorie werd gepubliceerd werd gesuggereerd dat de lange vakantie in het najaar van 1966 eigenlijk nodig was geweest om een opvolger voor McCartney in te werken. McCartneys ongeluk zou echter hebben plaatsgevonden op 9 november, dus nádat alle Beatles weer terugwaren van hun respectieve solo-projecten. Die avond zou John Lennon zijn latere vrouw Yoko Ono ontmoeten op een mede door McCartney georganiseerde tentoonstelling in de Indica Gallery in Londen. Maar als McCartney die ochtend zou zijn overleden zou die ontmoeting zeer waarschijnlijk nooit hebben plaatsgevonden. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band *Toen The Beatles in 1967 weer terug kwamen, was dat met de plaat Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. De leden staan op de hoes niet meer in stoffige jasjes, maar in gekleurde legerkleding. Achter hen staat een grote groep van mensen uit de geschiedenis, vrijwel allemaal hebben ze een ernstige blik, alsof ze op een begrafenis zijn. Vóór de band op de hoes ligt een grote bloemenzee. Hierin staat de naam 'Beatles' (zonder 'The', alsof de overige leden het idee hebben dat er iets ontbreekt in de band) en een linkshandige gitaar met maar 3 snaren. (McCartney is linkshandig, een basgitaar heeft normaal 4 snaren.) Direct voor deze bloemen staat het beeldje van de Indiase godin Kali die staat voor de 'wedergeboorte'. Hierin lijkt duidelijk te worden gemaakt dat de oude Beatles worden begraven, en er een nieuwe tijd aanbreekt voor de band, zeggen sommigen. Kali is echter niet de godin van de Wedergeboorte maar van de Creativiteit. Het beeldje lijkt overigens meer op Lakshmi godin van de Welvaart, want Kali wordt doorgaans afgebeeld met een tong uit haar mond. De pop rechtsonder heeft een model van een witte Aston Martin (de auto waarin McCartney verongelukt zou zijn) met een rode voorruit, de rode kleur zou het bloed van McCartney moeten betekenen. Ook rust deze pop op een andere pop, eentje met een rijhandschoen met rode (bloed?)vlekken. McCartney is ook de enige met een zwart instrument. *Tot slot valt het, op diezelfde hoes, op dat, wanneer je horizontaal een spiegel tegen 'Lonely Hearts', op het drumstel, houdt, het woord 'Hearts' verandert in 'He die', met tussen die twee woorden een ruit, een dubbele pijl dus die naar boven richting McCartney en naar onder op het 'graf' wijst. Het "I ONEI" (links) zou slaan op 1+1+1, de drie overgebleven bandleden, of zo verklaren anderen I ONEI X zou 11/9 inhouden, 9 november, zijn veronderstelde sterfdag. Boven het hoofd van McCartney staat een hand, in sommige Indiase culturen is dat het teken dat iemand dood is. *Als je in de binnenkant van de hoes kijkt zie je alle vier de bandleden, en op Paul McCartneys schouder lijkt een badge met 'O.P.D. ' te staan. Dit zou staan voor Officially Pronounced Dead, een term zoals die in een politiedossier wordt gebruikt. Het betreft hier echter het officiële vignet van de Ontario Provincial Police, oftewel O.P.P. en was het vignet aan The Beatles uitgereikt na een concert in Ontario. *In het titelnummer van de elpee wordt er een, wellicht zogenaamd, nieuw bandlid (Billy Shears) voorgesteld. De man van wie men denkt dat hij de plaatsvervanger voor McCartney is, heet William Shears Campbell. William Campbell zou politieagent zijn geweest voordat hij McCartney zou vervangen. Dit zou terugkomen in de text "So I quit the police department and got myself a steady job" uit het nummer 'She came in through the bathroom window' (dat niet op de plaat Sgt. Pepper staat). Ook zou dit verklaren waarom McCartney de badge van de O.P.P. op zijn pak heeft. *Het zou echter ook kunnen dat de naam "Billy Shears" niet op Paul McCartney slaat maar op Ringo Starr. Hij is namelijk degene die het lied "With A Little Help From My Friends" zingt nadat Billy Shears is aangekondigd. *In de laatste maten van de reprise van Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band schreeuwt Paul McCartney iets onverstaanbaars op de achtergrond. Fans vinden dat verdacht veel lijken op 'Paul is dead now, really really dead...' Vooral in de monoversie klinkt het zo. *Op de achterkant van de hoes zijn The Beatles met uitzondering van McCartney naar de camera toegekeerd. Door de plaatsing van de teksten op de achterkant van de hoes lijkt het alsof Harrison wijst naar de zin "Wednesday morning at 5 o'clock". Verder maakt hij met zijn duim en wijsvinger een L, in de handen van John Lennon en Ringo Starr zou je respectievelijk een V en een E kunnen lezen. Als McCartney een O had gemaakt had er 'love' gestaan. Presidents Award Op het moment dat McCartney zijn dankwoord heeft gehouden nadat hij zijn Presidents Award heeft gekregen, geeft hij zijn grootste dank aan Paul, John, George en Ringo. Het feit dat hij zichzelf in de derde persoon noemt, wordt als merkwaardig (en dus als bewijs) gezien. Dit is echter geen bewijs, want later doken een aantal interviews met John Lennon op waarin hij over zichzelf in derde persoon sprak. Ook Ringo Starr en George Harrison spraken vaak over The Beatles als 'They' in plaats van 'We'. Echte Liefde? *Een van de laatste Beatle-nummers ooit gemaakt, is "Real Love" (Echte Liefde), op internet circuleert een omgekeerd afgespeeld fragment van John Lennons solodemo "Real Love" uit 1977, die in 1994 door McCartney, Harrison en Starr werd uitgewerkt tot een heus Beatleslied. Wie wil geloven dat er in dat nummer een clou zit verwerkt kan met enige fantasie "Paul We Used To Sing With Him" horen. Maar een Brit en zeker iemand met zo'n scherp accent als Lennon zou het woord 'Paul' heel anders uitspreken, namelijk met een erg harde aangeblazen 'P'. 'Love' klinkt teruggedraaid nooit als 'Paul'. Guess who's dead *Het liedje "Free as a Bird" bevat aan het eind een erkend stukje achteruit gesproken tekst "Hear that noise again, guess who's dead" en in de video zie je op dat tijdstip de ukulelespeler George Formby. "Hear that noise again" kan ook gehoord worden als "Turned out nice again". Paul is Bloody *"Paul is Bloody, Paul is Hare Krishna" zijn woorden die steeds terugkomen in het nummer "Blue Jay Way", wat opvalt is dat er achterwaartse stukjes geplakt zijn in de masterversie, als je goed luistert hoor je het. Als je het nummer helemaal omdraait, hoor je ook stukjes normale tekst. Het vreemde is dat ten eerste The Beatles bewust de tekst erin hebben geplakt, en tweede zijn het precies Paul is dead-woorden. please Guess He's Dead *Het eerste nummer dat uitgebracht werd na de veronderstelde dood van Paul is "Strawberry Fields Forever". Strawberry Fields zou (naast een weeshuis ook) een begraafplaats zijn op een heuvel nabij Liverpool. Als je het nummer omdraait hoor je in de chorus "Please Guess He's Dead" en "We Will Sing It Man, Because we'll be reversed". Volgens Paul is dead-aanhangers komt er in de clip een grafsteen voor met het nummer 49 met eronder de tekst "Here lies buried" (hier ligt begraven), 4 zou voor Paul staan en 9 voor McCartney want Paul is met 4 letters en McCartney met 9, dus zou er staan Paul McCartney ligt hier begraven. In werkelijkheid komt er in de clip van Strawberry Fields Forever helemaal geen grafsteen voor. Ook zou het zo zijn dat iedere keer als er "Nothing Is Real" werd gezongen Paul in beeld kwam. Dat is echter maar twee van de vier keer het geval, de overige keren komen de andere Beatles ook in beeld. Aan het eind van het nummer lijkt John Lennon 'I Buried Paul' te zeggen. John Lennon beweerde later echter in werkelijkheid slechts 'I'm very bored' gezegd te hebben. Volgens McCartney is het logisch dat Lennon 'I'm very bored' zei en geen 'I Buried Paul'. Hij beweert dat het typisch Lennons humor is, plotseling iets opmerkelijks zeggen. *Er wordt beweerd dat men van alles kan horen, zolang men het maar horen wil (dus ook bijvoorbeeld "I'm Very Small" of "I Married George"), en is het onduidelijk of Lennon "I Buried Paul" , "I'm very bored"of "Cranberry Sauce" zei. *Inmiddels staat vast, afgaand op de vele ruwe takes van Strawberry Fields Forever die in de loop der jaren meer of minder officieel gepubliceerd zijn, dat Lennon zegt "CRAN-BERRY SAUCE". Hij zegt het zelfs twee keer, waarna hij even later Ringo Starr, die zichzelf nog steeds lekker aan het uitleven is op zijn drumkit, tot kalmte maant: "Calm down, Ringo..." She's Leaving Home *'Wednesday morning at 5 o'clock' lijkt iets te willen vertellen over iets dat op een woensdagochtend om vijf uur is gebeurd. Op de hoes van de elpee staan, behalve The Beatles, een aantal overleden mensen. De overleden Beatle Stuart Sutcliffe staat achter de bandleden, naast hem staat Marilyn Monroe, die aan de roem ten onder is gegaan. Ook Edgar Allan Poe, de griezelverhalenschrijver die op mysterieuze wijze een paar dagen verdween, staat erop, en achter Paul McCartney staat Stephen Crane. Laatstgenoemde schreef in 1898 het beroemde verhaal 'The Open Boat', waarin vier schipbreukelingen op een boot ronddrijven. Eén van hen doet erg zijn best om de groep bij elkaar te houden, maar juist hij overlijdt als eerste. De overige drie besluiten als groep verder te gaan, en net te doen alsof de vierde er nog bij is. Op de plaat zelf staan vrijwel onverstaanbare kreten, waarvan sommigen zeggen dat die met het overlijden van de ex-Beatle te maken moeten hebben gehad. 'I Am The Walrus' *Het nummer 'I am the walrus' begint met 'I am he, as you are he, as you are me, and we are all together'. Hieruit blijkt de mogelijke verwarring die het publiek had bij de gedachte wie nu eigenlijk wie was. In datzelfde nummer zingt John Lennon 'I'm crying, I'm crying'. Bovendien staat er in het bijbehorende boekje, onder de titel, de subtitel 'No, you're not'. Is Paul McCartney de walrus? Het nummer eindigt met een fragment uit Shakespeares King Lear. In dat fragment is te horen hoe een van de personages sterft: de uitroep "Oh, untimely death!" is duidelijk te verstaan. *In 'Glass Onion', een nummer uit 1968 staat de volgende tekst: 'I told you 'bout the walrus and me, man. You know that we're as close as can be, man. Well here's another clue for you all, the walrus was Paul'. Later zingt John Lennon in het nummer 'God' echter ook "I was the walrus', waaruit zou blijken dat niet McCartney, maar Lennon de walrus is. Revolution 9 *Wie het nummer 'Revolution 9' achterstevoren speelt krijgt een aantal typische regels te horen, waaronder 'turn me on, dead man, turn me on, dead man'. Bovendien zingt John Lennon onder andere "who can tell what he was saying... his eyes was on fire" en "let me out, let me out!" (2.25 min). Ook hoor je de woorden "Satan look at me". Er komen knallen in voor, waarna iemand huilt en vervolgens iemand kreunt wat wegvalt in het geluid van knetterend vuur. Regelmatig komt de uitroep "Paul is dead!" voor. *Het omdraaien van nummers wordt tegengesproken met als argument dat je ook Paul is dead-woorden hoort als je liedjes omdraait die uitkwamen voordat McCartney "stierf". Ook zou je andere woorden kunnen horen als je 'Revolution 9' omdraait. Zo zou je de "Turn Me On, Dead Man"-woorden ook kunnen verstaan als bijvoorbeeld "Mean Me Harm, That Man". Je zou dus kunnen horen wat je wil horen. Dit is nu een typische geval van het gebruik van backmasking, ook wel de omkeer-vermommingstechniek genoemd. Saint Paul *Vijf maanden voor de mediahype in 1969 werd het nummer 'Saint Paul' uitgebracht door Terry Knight die het lot van McCartney bezingt. Omdat het Paul is dead-verhaal nog bij niemand bekend is, is er weinig aandacht voor het liedje. The Beatles eisen echter een publicatieverbod van 'Saint Paul'. Uiteindelijk besluiten The Beatles het liedje op te kopen, nog voor er media-aandacht is voor het Paul is dead-verhaal. Overige aanwijzingen *In de film Magical Mystery Tour, bij het vertolken van 'Your mother should know', hebben alle Beatles een rode roos in hun witte pak gestoken, behalve Paul McCartney: hij draagt een zwarte roos. Volgens The Beatles zelf simpelweg omdat de rode rozen op waren. *'Magical Mystery Tour' is een dubbel-EP met een fotoboekje van 28 pagina's. In dat boekje komt een aantal mogelijke aanwijzingen voor. Zo staat er een foto van een McCartney, die in legeruniform achter een tafel zit. Voor hem staat een bordje met de tekst 'I was'. Op een andere foto staat Ringo Starr achter zijn basdrum. Op dat drumstel staat de tekst 'Love the three Beatles'. Als je Lennons gemompel aan het einde van het nummer "I'm so tired" achterstevoren afspeelt, hoor je hem zeggen: "Paul is dead, I miss him, I miss him." *Na het ongeluk hebben The Beatles allen snorren. De dubbelganger van McCartney zou dit bewust hebben gedaan om plastische chirurgie te verbergen. Wel is bekend dat McCartney sinds die tijd een klein litteken op zijn bovenlip heeft, waarvan hij beweert dit altijd al te hebben gehad. *In het nummer 'Hello, goodbye' zou de tekst "You say goodbye, and I say hello" suggereren dat de oude McCartney weggaat en de nieuwe binnenkomt. In het laatste gedeelte van "All You Need Is Love" zou Lennon "Yes, he's dead" zeggen. Zijn tekst kan echter ook verstaan worden als "Yesterday". *In het begin van het nummer 'Let it Be' zingt McCartney: "When I found myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me". Daarmee zou hij kunnen bedoelen dat hij na zijn problemen (het ongeluk) zijn moeder (die Mary heette) weer tegenkwam. Aangezien McCartneys moeder stierf toen hij nog tiener was, zou dit kunnen betekenen dat hij zijn moeder in de hemel tegenkwam. Volgens McCartney zelf kwam hij zijn moeder in zijn dromen tegen, en was dat de inspiratie om naar zijn moeder in het lied te verwijzen. *Kali is een hindoegodin uit India. Zij is te herkennen aan vier armen, met in een hand een zwaard en in een ander hand een afgehakt hoofd. Op de hoes van Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band is in een hand duidelijk een afgehakt hoofd te zien, wat zou slaan op het hoofd van McCartney. In haar rechterhand zie je in de voet van de letter A een zwaard. *John Lennon neemt in 'How Do You Sleep', een lied uit Lennons solocarrière waarin hij zich tegen McCartney keert, het gerucht op de hak door te zingen :"Those freaks was right when they said you was dead". *In de show van David Letterman werd McCartney door Letterman geconfronteerd met het gerucht. Letterman zei: "Een dubbelganger zou jouw plaats hebben ingenomen." McCartney reageerde hier, opmerkelijk genoeg, op met: "Nou, hier is hij." Hoewel dit door sommigen wordt gezien als een bekentenis van McCartney dat hij niet de echte Paul McCartney is, kan het ook als grap bedoeld zijn. *Recentelijk hebben twee Italiaanse experts in biometrische gezichtsherkenning foto's van McCartney van vóór en na 1966 met elkaar vergeleken. Zij ontdekten diverse opmerkelijke verschillen. Het artikel wordt bekritiseerd omdat het bevooroordeeld zou zijn. Bronnen, noten en/of referenties #↑ Martin Smith in de documentaire uit 1968 "Paul is dead?" #↑ Het onderzoek van Francesco Gavazzeni (informaticus) en Gabriella Carlesi (patholoog-anatoom) staat beschreven in het volgende (Italiaanstalige) artikel: Wired Italia, "Chiedi chi era quel «Beatle»", juli-augustus 2009. Commentaar op hun bevindingen is hier (met foto's uit het artikel) en hier te vinden. #↑ Enkele bevindingen uit het onderzoek van Gavazzeni en Carlesi: * De zogenoemde mandibulaire curve (de denkbeeldige lijn tussen linkeroor, onderkaak en rechteroor, die voor de computer een belangrijke parameter voor de onderkaak is) verschilde meer dan 6%, veel meer dan de foutenmarge. Tussen foto's van vóór 1966 werd nergens een verschil van meer dan 1% gemeten. * Er zijn ook andere morfologische verschillen in de morfologie van de kaak. Vóór 1966 leek elk deel van de kaak uit twee curves te bestaan, na 1966 was er nog maar één curve. * De lipcommissuur, de lijn tussen de twee verbindingspunten tussen onder- en bovenlip, is plotseling groter. * De vorm van de schedel is na 1966 ook ronder en minder lang. Het veranderen van de vorm van de schedel van een volwassene is onmogelijk. * De rechter hoektand van McCartney vóór 1966 steekt uit ten opzichte van de andere tanden. Een klassiek verschijnsel dat optreedt bij ruimtegebrek in de tandenrij. Na 1967 staan de tanden goed uitgelijnd. * De vorm van het verhemelte van McCartney is anders vóór en na 1966. #↑ Alle gebruikte foto's uit het onderzoek van Gavazzeni en Carlesi zijn van de website van "Sun King" afkomstig, een bekende promotor van het Paul is dead-verhaal.